Ben10:Watch Power
Ben10:Watch Power comes after Ben10: Ultimate Alien. Episode#1: War and Peace...and War! After an attack by beings from parallel Earth, Ben 10 is distracted from a sinister plot to goad the Galvans into a war of vengeance with the HighBreed by literature class and his date with Julie.Ben unlocks a new set of aliens. Gwen Tennyson and Kevin can't communicate him.At the begining of the episode Ben is in literature class(his last class of the day on the last day before summer break) when flying cars apear in the sky from an alternate Earth. Then an evil alternate Ben(with black hair and no Omnitrix) jumps out holding a weird gun(a nano-gun able to take over all computers on Earth by shooting any computer on Earth)and yells"Attack!" The guns on the bottom of the cars blast the window. Ben turns into Swampfire and charges the other Ben,who shoots the Ultimatrix with his nanotech gun. Suddenly, Ben turns into SuperNova(because of the Ultimatrix's safeguard the blast only unlocked a new set of aliens and caused relocked all of his old aliens) an alien made of pure living fire. Alternate Ben suddenly becomes afraid and yells "Protect me, you idiots!" to his minions, who turn out to be the Alternate Plumber's Helpers (Alternate Pierce,Manny,Helen,and Alan) and immediately jump out of their cars to attack SuperNova. Ben drains Alternate Alan's fire, leaving him unconscious and blasts the others with an enormous fireball,badly burning Manny and Helen and damaging Alternate Ben's nanoblaster, but Pierce dodges out of the way of the blast and pelts SuperNova with a barrage of spikes which pass straight through him without harming him and burn up as they reach the other side of his body in flames. SuperNova expands his fiery fists to giant size and pounds Pierce into the ground. Alternate Ben, meanwhile, has gotten back in his flying car and uses a tractor beam to pull his defeated henchmen up into his car and zoom off. However, the Alternate Universe people have left someone behind, Alternate Grandpa Max, who has a repo boot on his arm. Alternate Max explains to Ben that the repo boot is to stop him using his Omnitrix, which he got instead of Ben in the Alternate Universe. In the Alternate Universe, Cooper had his growth spurt much earlier and took over the galaxy with his enhanced powers and technological knowledge, and Alternate Ben is Alternate Cooper's head general and assassin and is proficient in every known form of armed or unarmed combat. Alternate Max led a rebellion force against Cooper with the help of Gwen, the Plumbers, Azmuth, Myaxx, Vigax, some Highbreed,and a few others; but Alternate Gwen was a traitor ( because she liked Alternate Kevin who was Alternate Ben's right hand man). The rebellion was defeated and Alternate Max was captured by Alternate Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, despite his having the Omnitrix. Alternate Cooper then sent Alternate Ben and some of his other agents through a dimensional gateway he had created to conquer our planet as a base to conquer this entire universe. Alternate Grandpa then tells Ben who he thinks the other Alternate Universe people have gone to fix their nanogun: Argit. Alternate Argit is Alternate Cooper's lab assistant in the other universe. Meanwhile, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth and Myaxx watch as Graver, a Galvan Grand Senator and the High Commander of the Galvan Military, interrupts the celebration of the 1st anniversary of the peace with the HighBreed to make a speech calling for a war of vengeance on the HighBreed for attacking Galvan Prime and other worlds across the galaxy. Graver says "They tried to destroy our homeworld and its taken months to rebuild, other worlds were not so lucky. For destroying our worlds, theirs should be destroyed! They tried to destroy us and decimated nearly 1/2 our population; again, others were not so lucky! I say this so-called peace is dishonorable and naive. It is imperative that we punish them for their misdeeds, and it is simple self-preservation to annihilate them completely! Death to the HighBreed!!!" "DEATH TO THE HIGHBREED!!!" echoes the gullible crowd. Halfway across the galaxy, a similar scene unfolds; deep in a hidden chamber beneath the imperial palace on Atasia, the HighBreed homeworld, the augmented HighBreed commander who supervised the invasion of Earth addresses his assembled co-conspirators, "Down with the impure scum, ReinrassigIII ! Death to all mongrels! DEATH to the Earth vermin, that abomination, that stealer of our purity, DEATH to Ben Ten!!! DEATH!!!" roar the assembled HighBreed. As Ben leaves school with Alternate Grandpa Max, his classmates applaud him for defeating the invaders and his teacher thanks him for his heroism, excuses him from the last 30 minutes of class, and tells him not to forget his summer project: a 250 page book report on the Russian classic War and Peace."What?!" screams Ben, "I save the world(again!!) and you ground me for the whole summer writing a book report on a book that's like 20000 pages long by a Russian guy no one except you literature teachers has ever heard of?!" Ben is still catatonic(in shock), when Gwen and Kevin arrive and take him and Alternate Grandpa Max out to the car park. On the way to Argit's place, Gwen drives while Kevin unlocks the repo boot on Alternate Grandpa's Omnitrix. When they arrive, Argit meets them outside and acts all friendly and tells them that no, he hasn't seen anyone who look just like them but with a different color scheme. But, while he's talking to them he makes signals to Kevin that the doubles are inside his place and are threatening him to fix some weird gun for them and to pretend to leave but then come back and save him. Kevin ignores his signalling to come back in a minute and invites himself inside. As soon as they enter the building, Evil Gwen(who has cherry red curly hair instead of straight orange hair and still uses the keystone of Bezel as well as a magic dagger) attacks Gwen, and when Kevin armors up in concrete from the wall and tries to help her Evil Kevin(who looks just like him but with lighter brown hair and wearing all black leather) blocks his way before transforming into a older and larger looking version of Kevin's first mutation(a combo of Fourarms, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, etc., etc.). Evil Kevin and Kevin appear to be evenly matched, but Evil Gwen's magic is 10x as powerful Gwen's due to the Keystone of Bezel. As Ben turns into another new alien, Hardwood, to help Gwen and Kevin, Evil Ben attacks him with a hydrogun(designed to incapacitate targets by swelling their cells with too much water). Baaad move!!! Hardwood absorbs the water and becomes 2x larger and stronger than before, smashing Evil Ben across the room with one punch. "Wow!" Ben exclaims, "this alien is strong!" Alternate Max turns into EchoEcho to assist Gwen, and Hardwood runs to assist Kevin. Hardwood knocks Evil Kevin unconscious with a vicious left hook to his enormous jaw that sends him spinning across the room like a flying disc. "Correction, this alien is'' really'' strong!!" Alternate Max's Wall of Pain attack takes out Evil Gwen's shield, leaving her staggering, and Gwen takes the opportunity to grab her magic dagger. With Gwen's attention occupied, Evil Ben knocks her out with Argit's bathroom slipper, and Evil Ben and Evil Gwen turn on Alternate Max, attacking on his left and his right simultaneously. Evil Alan and Evil Helen, who have finally regained consciousness, attack Hardwood, while Evil Manny attacks Kevin from behind, shooting him in the back with a huge blaster he has to use all four hands to carry. Argit, meanwhile attempts to sneak away from the fight, but his way is blocked by Evil Pierce. Alternate Max transforms from EchoEcho to Diamondhead, and smashing through Evil Gwen's shield with one punch, he knocks her unconscious with a second blow. Evil Ben drops the bathroom slipper and grabs up a wrench from the floor, and begins to look for the shatterpoint of Diamondhead's crystalline form. Evil Alan blasts Hardwood with a fireblast and Evil Helen runs superfast around him to fan the flames until he looks like a blazing inferno. As Evil Helen zips around Hardwood at superspeed he whips out his arm knocking her into Evil Alan. Then he douses the flames all over him with a burst of water and blasts Evil Manny with a water blast like a tidal wave before regenerating the burned parts of his body. Then a razor sharp spine hits him in the rear end. Ben spins around to see Evil Pierce and Argit throwing spikes at each other. Argit dodges out of the way of Evil Pierce's spines, and Evil Pierce blocks Argit's spikes with a long staff-like quill. Hardwood walks up behind Evil Pierce and pounds him into the ground. Evil Ben shatters Diamondhead's arm by hitting him right on the point of his elbow with his wrench after dodging Diamondhead's attempt to hit him with a powerful straight right. Evil Gwen and Gwen have both recovered consciousness and are battling again, but it takes several energy blasts from Gwen to shatter Evil Gwen's shields, and Evil Gwen can shatter Gwen's shields with a single blast. Gwen seems to be losing until she remembers the magic dagger; she discovers she can block Alternate Gwen's mana attacks and cut through her shields with it. But as she shatters Alternate Gwen's last shield, leaving her defenseless, Alternate Kevin, who has also regained consciousness hits her with a fireblast. As Evil Kevin and Evil Gwen stand over an unconscious Gwen, Hardwood knocks their heads together. "Supervillains are so overconfident." Alternate Max has transformed from Diamondhead to Eye Guy and freezes Evil Ben with an energy blast. With the villains all incapacitated, Hardwood and Eye Guy turn back to Ben and Alternate Max, and Ben uses the Ultimatrix to summon the Plumbers to take the unconscious villains to the Null Void Incarcecon. Paradox arrives and takes Alternate Max back to his own universe to battle Evil Cooper, and Ben remembers he has a date with Julie; so when Gwen and Kevin wake up, everyone else is already gone except Argit, who offers them some popcorn. Ben has a great time with Julie; first they go back to the Pier and do all the things they didn't get to do on their first date, then they go to a movie and stop at Mr. Smoothie's to get two smoothies to go, and lastly they go to Burger Shack. While they're eating, Julie leans over and kisses Ben, however, after they've finished eating and are getting ready to leave, she reminds him that he needs to do his book report, Ben throws a childish tantrum, and they get in a long and pointless argument about which of them had the better assignment(Julie only had to do a book report on King Solomon's Mines, which is about 1000 pages shorter and which Ben had been hoping he would get, however she had wanted to do a report on War and Peace because it's a "classic"). Meanwhile paprazzi gather in the Burger Shack like hungry wolves and takes thousands of pics, and a redheaded girl sitting with her family whispers to her older sister, "I hope they break up, coz' then he's an eligible bachelor!"(this girl is Ben's biggest fan named Liz).Then the window exploded inward and flying in comes Seven-seven, Kraab, and Albedo."Get him!" yells Albedo. Seven-seven whips out several blasters and Kraab charges Ben. "Another evil me?! This is getting boring." Ben exclaims, as he transforms into Whiptide. Characters: *'Ben' *'Gwen' *'Kevin' *'Graver(evil Galvan)' *'Grandpa Max' *'Azmuth' *'Mrs. Wrolly(Ben's teacher) ' Aliens *[[Super Nova|'SuperNova']] *[[Hardwood|'Hardwood']] *'Brainwave' *'Whiptide' *'Swampfire' Watchpower(s): *'Omnibubble'